


Marry Me Aaron

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Barebacking, Brief mention of Aarons scars, Fluffy Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: Robert, having made his mind up about asking Aaron to marry him, goes in search of his boyfriend.Or,The aftermath of THAT kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I know a few people have written this scene, for which I am eternally grateful but I wanted to try something slightly different, hope you like it!

Aaron's body reacted automatically to the gravitational pull that was Robert, that spark of electricity was still between them even after all this time as Robert caught his arm gesturing towards the door. As the door swung shut behind him his looked up quizzically for a moment before he was pulled into Roberts body belt first and no words were needed as Roberts hands found his face, his mouth on his stealing his breath walking them backwards his own sweater cover hands coming up to cradle Roberts head, the fine blonde hair like silk between his fingers as he returned the kiss with equal vigour the thud of his back hitting the wall making him catch his breath as Roberts hands drove under his clothes seeking his warmth. The kiss was hot and frantic as Roberts fingers dug into his skin at his waist hard enough to bruise but the ache was exciting making Aaron hard but when he felt the pull of Roberts hands on his belt again the fog of lust from the sudden kiss lifted and reality kicked; his godson, not to mention half the village was just on the other side of the door.

The broke apart panting lightly eyes roaming over each other, Aarons falling onto Roberts lips, red and swollen from his kisses and he couldn't resist another taste. Leaning forward he took a deep steadying breath wetting his own lips in preparation before flicking his tongue along Roberts bottom one eliciting a low moan that Aaron felt vibrate under his touch his now fingers curled into the soft leather of Roberts jacket. Robert felt like Aaron's tongue was tempted to draw the words out of him, the ring box burning a hole in his pocket.

_Marry me Aaron._

He squeezed his eyes closed as Aarons tongue traced the line of his mouth, he couldn't ask now not when he was half way to being undressed Aaron deserved more that, he deserved the world and it was Roberts job to give it to him that's why when Aaron gulped, 

“Bog?”

Robert narrowed his eyes and countered with a smirk his fingers pressing against Aarons obvious bulge,

“Bed?”

As much as he wanted to relive their earlier days in bathrooms and barns; the thought of the barn planting a seed in his head that he'd pick up later; he knew a quick fumble in the bogs, however exciting wouldn't be enough, he wanted, needed to be inside Aaron to feel their connection completely. Breathing heavily he rested their foreheads together pressing Aaron back into the wall, stealing another lingering kiss before pulling away. Aaron sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth and Robert used his thumb to tease the flesh out bringing his lips down again to suck on it lightly before repeating,

“Bed.” 

Not waiting for an answer this time he grabbed Aaron's hand and locked their fingers together Aaron pulling him back for one last kiss savouring the moment before they pushed through the door of the bar. Robert let Aaron lead the way but refused to let go of his hand. It was the first time they'd held hands in the pub but even as he felt the heat creep along his cheeks Aaron didn't care because it felt right as they brushed past Marlon who was still stood at the bar laughing and joking with Leo, Rhona and Carly he was suddenly thankful for Roberts suggestion of upstairs. Keeping his gaze cast down in the hopes no one would interrupt them on their journey as he pulled Robert behind the bar.

Blood was pounding in his ears as he pulled Robert up the stairs but as soon as they were in the safety of their own room Robert has his back against the wall once again claiming his mouth with his, the press of Roberts body making his blood rush south leaving him dizzy.

Roberts mouth was on Aaron as soon as the door closed behind them in an attempt to stop the words tumbling from his lips.

_Marry me Aaron._

He pulled off Aarons jumper, loving the feel of the material underneath his fingers but what he revealed was even better, his hands moving down to finish what he’d started earlier. Once he’d navigated the buckle one handed, his other pressing more bruises into Aarons hip he tugged his pants down over his hips, down his thighs, Aaron helped arching for him, licking his lips he knelt and rubbed his face over the fur on the top of Aarons thighs relishing the feel of the roughness against his smooth cheek dragging the black jeans right down, lifting Aarons feet in turn and then he looked up at the gloriously naked man, his glorious naked man, the lean muscle clenching under his gaze and the urge to ask him there and then was overwhelming.

_Marry me Aaron._

He bit his tongue and stood slowly dragging his clothed body along Aarons naked one his hand finally finding Aaron, thick, hot and heavy filling fast. He moved them so they were in front of the mirror, needing to see them, how they fit as they came together.

“I want to see you.”

Aaron let out a moan, soft and low at Roberts words he didn’t know what had gotten into him but he wasn’t about to complain, grabbing his shirt he eased it out of his jeans but he obviously wasn’t going fast enough as Robert batted his hands away letting out a moan of his own he licked at Aarons lips asking for entrance as soon as Aaron gave it to him he backed off his fingers fiddling with the buttons on his shirt but it was worth it because when Robert pressed against him it was skin on skin. Claiming his mouth again Roberts tongue slid right in,

“Wanted you all day.”

Aarons cheeks flamed even as he pushed into Roberts body, his hands winding around Roberts neck his fingertips teasing the fine hairs at the base of his skull as he the blonde shook his hips his jeans falling off so he could step out of them.

“Lube.”

Aaron released him and headed for their bedside table pulling the draw open his body swaying as he searched for what they needed; Robert smiled to himself enjoying the view.

“Something funny?” Aaron asked catching the smirk on the blondes face as he made his way back to him, but it was more than just the smirk, he looked happy, the thought made Aaron dip his head slightly.

“Hey,” Robert stepped forward his hand coming up to bring Aarons eyes up to his the pads of his thumbs caressing the soft skin under his eyes.

“Love you,” Robert told him but Aaron didn’t need to hear the words he could see it in his gaze, those icy blue eyes reflecting back what he hoped his own eyes were saying, that he loved him, needed him, wanted him, what he’d joked about in the pub came to the forefront of his mind, he wanted Robert always, even when he was 80, God he hoped Robert still wanted him.

As if reading his mind Robert brought his lips down onto his in a chaste kiss that sent a tingle down his spine making his toes curl and his body tremble. Sighing contently as he pulled back Robert turned Aaron towards the dresser, he wasn’t kidding about wanting to see Aaron. He set his hands on the edge of it then stood behind him using his foot to spread Aarons legs apart.

“Look at you.”

Aaron lifted his face, his eyes fixed on Roberts in their reflection as one of his soft supple hands wrapped around his waist. He sighed, he didn’t know what Robert saw but from the hardness brushing against his thigh he could tell he liked it, he gave himself a brief glance and then looked back at his boyfriend.

“Beautiful,” Robert breathed causing Aarons cheeks to flame his teeth sinking into his bottom lip at the compliment.

Robert slid his hand down Aaron's spine and continued, his long fingers finding each notch in turn, traveling down along his cleft finally resting against his hole. He leant over him, his tongue tracing the shell of Aarons ear his teeth nipping at his earlobe his fingers rubbing Aaron's hole repeating the word over and over again,

“Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful.”

Aaron arched from him, offering himself, wanting, needing, begging for more.

“I love this,” Robert met Aaron's eyes in the mirror his fingers brushing against Aaron's heated cheeks,

“The colour in your cheeks,” dropping his voice to a husky whisper,

“The desire in your eyes.”

“Want you,” Aaron managed to gasp as he heard the tell-tale click of the lube bottle opening.

“Hmm,” Robert hummed his agreement slicking up his fingers before pushing one long digit in sending it deep into Aaron, whose lips parted, eyelids heavy with lust.

He pushed in further searching for the sweet spot, Aaron's body jerked forward suddenly his muscles clenching around him.

“More,” Aaron exhaled and was soon rewarded as Robert worked another finger in with the first slowly opening him.

Aaron's eyes fluttered closed a gruff groan escaping his throat.

“Watch,” Robert whispered into his ear he wanted Aaron to see what he saw every time he looked at him, he wanted Aaron to feel the desire, the connection that tether them together, the spark, the electricity he always felt as their bodies pressed together.

Aaron turned his head begging for a kiss Robert immediately stooped sliding his tongue into his mouth as Aaron rode his fingers rocking back on to his touch finding a steady rhythm. Breaking the kiss the blonde turned his lover, his soon to be fiancé, back to the mirror eliciting an impatient groan which he knew was part objection, part hunger. Holding Aaron's chin keeping his facing the mirror Robert punched his fingers into Aaron's tight hole.

“Robert!”

He pushed again harder and Aaron cried,

“Rob!”

“Yes,” Robert added a third finger rotating his hand.

“Fuck!”

“As long as you watch I won't stop,” Robert promised with a husky tone his skilled fingers hitting that bundle of nerves again making Aaron cry out loud enough for him to be glad they decided to move this up to the privacy of their own room.

Keeping his gaze on Aaron's face the blonde continued teasing his gland brushing it with his fingers keeping him wanting. Aaron's eyes weren't focused anymore lost in the sensation of Roberts touch. Robert began rocking his leaking cock against the younger man’s pert arse cheeks his fingers never stopping pulling moan after moan from Aaron as he fucked himself on those long digits.

“So sexy,” Robert bit into his shoulder.

“Rob,” Aaron murmured his eyes blow wide with lust and Robert knew what his boyfriend needed.

He slid his fingers free Aaron hissing at the emptiness spreading his stance against the dresser, opening wider in offering.

“Watch,” Robert demanded as he tugged his own cock slicking himself up,

“Watch as I push into you.”

Rubbing his cock along Aaron's cleft he waited until those deep blue pools rose to meet his in the mirror and as they locked with his he pushed in, Aaron's eyes widening, going up on tiptoe rocking himself back harder as he stared at them both. Robert pushed all the way in, holding there his hands once again pressed bruises into Aaron's skin until he could see Aaron's eyes begging him to move. He found a steady rhythm pushing in and pulling out, Aaron grunting standing taller to press his back against Roberts chest, who moved his hand to spread against Aaron's stomach, his fingertips automatically tracing the rough skin caressing each mark in turn, something that used to make Aaron tense but now made him pant with need, his eyes glistening as he felt the love pouring from Robert in each brush of his fingertips. Once he'd finished his ritual of worshipping Aaron's scars Robert settled his hand spreading his fingers wide helping to balance Aaron as he thrust into him.

“Fuck,” Aaron moaned his head falling back on to Roberts shoulder his hand coming up to thread through at the short blonde hair tugging the short strands knowing full well that Robert liked to play rough.

Robert groaned as he felt Aaron's fingers slid into his hair, the groan vibrating through his chest when Aaron pulled sharply his eyes flashing open to catch sight of them in the reflection, their bodies connecting as they made love in front of the mirror. Aaron clenched his muscled squeezing tight.

“Fuck yes,” Robert nodded thrusting harder; wrapping his free hand around Aaron's leaking cock.

He lost himself in Aaron, snapping his hips forward bucking up over and over again his breath coming is raspy waves as he nuzzled into Aaron's neck sucking on the taut skin and as they moved together a string of incoherent noises tumbled from Aaron,

“Yea....fuck...that...”

Groaning Robert moved faster, pushing deeper and deeper into Aaron on each thrust. Aaron's eyes rolled into the back of his head his face creased in pleasure which only deepened as Roberts took his earlobe between his teeth sinking them in lightly before sucking it into his mouth with the same rhythm as his thrusting hips and fisting hand. He knew it wouldn't take long before they both flew over the edge but he wanted to make it last just a little longer, loved how Aaron's tight body felt against him all hard muscle and cut lines, _he was going to marry this man,_ the thought sending a spike of love and lust down his spine making his hips snap forward as Aarons body gripped him tighter, as if the younger man could read his mind.

“Close,” Aaron gulped and Robert loved that he was offering him control, warning him that it might soon be out of both of their hands.

“I got you,” Robert tightened his grip around his cock, Aarons whole body tensing under him as he tried to hold off the inevitable.

It took two or three more thrusts and then Aaron's body jerked clenching around him pulling his own orgasm with it milking him making him cry out as he came in long hot spurts deep inside him.

“AARON!”

He kept his eyes on Aaron's face in the mirror although he wasn't watching too lost in the sensations but Robert kept hold of him buried inside him as they painted in unison Aaron's stomach rising and falling under his palm. Still panting Robert rested his forehead on Aaron shoulder, who hummed under him his body still jerking and spasming around Roberts tight fist. Aaron looked up and caught sight of a dishevelled Robert in the mirror behind him and let out a small laugh,

“Made a mess.”

Robert chuckled lightly,

“Yep, ya sure did.”

He let go of Aaron's cock with a reluctant groan and pulled out with even more reluctance the words once again on the tip of his tongue.

_Marry me Aaron._

“Love you,” Aaron breathed across his skin as he turned to him his tongue flicking across Roberts right nipple, his fingers dancing between the freckled on his chest making Robert giggle.  

“Love you,” Robert offered instead of the words he wanted to say and dragged Aaron to bed where his slid his boyfriend beneath the covers before wrapping himself around him pulling him close, spooning them together, Aaron back to his chest.

“Tomorrow,” he whispered to himself sealing the promise with a press on his lips to Aarons shoulder.

 


End file.
